


Call the Shots

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Noctis, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Lucis Caelum kings have big dicks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Very Dubious Consent, daemonic influence, handjob, mind-control lite, no prep, shy awkward Noctis, ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Ardyn catches Noctis (unintentionally) stealing at Lestallum market, and uses daemonic persuasion to get the stall-owner to punish Noctis. Noctis is kind of into Ardyn, and Ardyn is very into Noctis, but Ardyn keeps it in his pants because he likes being a manipulative shit and watching Noctis get messed up. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Call the Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6193169#cmt6193169).
> 
> This little king doesn't carry cash because Ignis always takes care of the finances. I'm handwaving Ardyn's daemonic powers, and magic in general, to suit my needs haha… all in the name of porn.

 

 

 

When the princeling—ah, king—plucked a can of hi-potion from a stall in Lestallum's marketplace without the slightest intention of paying for it, Ardyn stepped in.  
  
"Really, Noctis. Already so adept at stealing from the peasantry? I hadn't picked you for a tyrant," he said.  
  
Noctis spun around. "What!? You!"  
  
"Yes, it is I, the man of little consequence."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm so glad you asked. I'm here to humbly remind Your Majesty that everything has a price. Or do you have so little feeling for your taxpayers?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You there, good sir. This young man took a hi-potion from your stall without paying for it. Do you deny it?"  
  
"Hey, yeah that's mine! You're stealing from me now? Let me see what's in your pockets."  
  
"I'm not stealing!" Noctis hissed, glancing around nervously. "Look, don't I have a tab or something? Ignis'll pay for it later. Why're you making this into a big deal?"  
  
"Come along, dear boy," Ardyn said, draping an arm over Noctis's shoulders. "This is not something to be carried out in public, unless you prefer a good old-fashioned town-square punishment?"  
  
"What the fuck—!?" Noctis squawked, while Ardyn began dragging him towards a nearby building.  
  
The stall-owner followed, quite oblivious to his unattended stall. So practical when humans had weaknesses that were easily exploited by a little daemonic influence. The man's gaze had been following Noctis around the market the whole time. Not at all subtle. This particular man—somewhat middle-aged—had a certain taste for pretty, slender, naive young men. People these days seemed to have a word for that—twonk, twing? In Ardyn's day, Noctis would have been one of those gorgeous haughty youths a king or noble with good taste would be longing to employ as a page. Alas, Ardyn no longer felt strong desires for the physical pleasures of the world. Though truthfully he might still make an exception for the pretty little king. It was far more droll to influence the dear simple people around him to acts of infamy. The daemons quite agreed.  
   
The stall-owner had keys to a storeroom in a nearby warehouse that would give them some privacy.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?!" Noctis spluttered as Ardyn shoved him into the room.  
  
It was something like a break-room combined with an office and storage. It had a tiny kitchenette, an office desk, a few chairs, and shelves full of boxes and other merchandise. The only window was high and narrow, and covered in grime. Plenty of privacy, and a few options for surfaces to fuck on. Ardyn nodded to himself as he glanced around.  
  
The stall-owner still looked annoyed. "Why would you even bother lifting something like this?" he said, waving the hi-potion in Noctis's face.  
  
Noctis's expression scrunched up with frustration. "I'm telling you, I didn't mean to steal it. I can pay you back. I just don't have the money on me right now, okay?"  
  
The stall-owner clicked his tongue. "Well, I guess this was your first offence; so we don't need to get the police involved."  
  
Ardyn placed his hands on Noctis's shoulders from behind, and lightly squeezed. The startled shiver than ran through Noctis as he whipped his head around was delightful.  
  
"My dear boy, how do you intend to pay this gentleman back when you have no ready cash? Do you suppose he can trust you to go find some money without running off?" Ardyn said.  
  
Noctis fished his phone out of his pocket, while saying, "Look, if I text Iggy he'll—"  
  
Ardyn plucked the phone out of his hand and pocketed it. Noctis just looked stunned for a moment.  
  
"You rely on others to solve all your problems. Is that how you intend to rule?" Ardyn asked innocently.  
  
"Now, now. I'm sure we can reach an agreement," the stall-owner said.  
  
He slid a hand up Noctis's chest and squeezed lightly, making the young man freeze up.  
  
The stall-owner continued: "In this case, I'm willing to let the whole thing slide and forget about it… but first I think you need to be punished. Learn this lesson with your body."  
  
One hand was still on Noctis's chest, and he raised the other to Noctis's ass to squeeze it.  
  
"No way! What the fuck?!" Noctis spat out.  
  
Noctis jerked away from the touch in shock, but Ardyn was blocking him from moving far. He hummed his agreement with the plan, satisfied with the performance he was drawing out of the stall-owner. Noctis's reactions of confusion and fear were nice too.  
  
Noctis was trembling and seemed disoriented. For a moment he glanced up at Ardyn, looking so young and lost it was a revelation. Ardyn wondered if he'd really never been sexually harassed before. He was so handsome, pretty even. But he looked severely knocked off-balance by the realization that anyone would grope him and threaten him for sex.  
  
Ardyn gently stroked the back of his hand down Noctis's cheek, putting a hint of enervation and mollifying magic into the touch. He wanted Noctis more pliant and agreeable, though still lucid enough that his reactions weren't simply controlled by Ardyn.  
  
"This reasonable gentleman is offering you a chance to solve your own problems for a change. And your friends need never know about your little shopping mishap," Ardyn said.  
  
Noctis frowned. "And what if I don't? You can't stop me from leaving here. You don't have the right to— I'm—"  
  
"You're the king, and that makes everything you do right?"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant..." Noctis said.  
  
"Then you should compensate this man in the best way you can." Ardyn added another caress of magic, and Noctis's eyelids drooped, his eyes going unfocused. Perhaps a little too much, but it would do for now. Noctis wasn't fully under Ardyn's control in any case.  
  
"That's right," the stall-owner said, pawing at Noctis's again. "Here's your chance to make up for your mistake. I'll even let you keep the hi-potion if you need it that bad."  
  
Noctis was still hesitating, chewing his lip, but then he grumbled, "Okay."  
  
Looking up at Ardyn, he asked, "So… what should I…?"  
  
"On your knees, dear boy."  
  
There was a little internal struggle, but then Noctis slowly sank to his knees on the carpeted floor. So ungainly, but his beauty could lend a sense of grace to almost anything he did. The uncertain way he looked up through his thick eyelashes while he rested his palms on Ardyn's thighs could have probably broken the self-control of a lesser man.  
  
Ardyn chuckled, faintly delighted, but corrected Noctis. "The other way, my dear." He made a spinning motion with his hand, and Noctis clicked. Was it just Ardyn's imagination or did his face fall? Interesting.  
  
There was already a tent in the stall-owner's trousers, and when Noctis was facing him on his knees, the man lost no time opening his fly and pulling out his erection. It would do—not too large, but still enough that Noctis would need to put in some effort to take it all in. The stall-owner gripped his cock in one hand, and Noctis's head in the other. He rubbed his dick against Noctis's cheek, while Noctis flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. His lips were a tight line.  
  
"Smell that? I've been sweating all day, working my ass off to sell the stuff you think you can just steal," the stall-owner hissed. "Taste it. Maybe you'll learn your lesson."  
  
He rubbed the head over Noctis's lips, until they parted a little, and Noctis tentatively licked the underside near the tip. The man's dick twitched, and Noctis's cheeks were burning red.  
  
"Push the skin back from the head and clean up that sweat. Really get your tongue in there, boy. Lick off every bit of grime you can find," the man said.  
  
He groaned when Noctis raised a shaky hand to push at the foreskin with his slender fingers. He made Noctis wrap his hand around the shaft, moving it to stroke him. Meanwhile Noctis continued licking around the head of his cock, and then down along a large vein. Tired of only being licked, the man held the back of Noctis's head, and with his other hand guided his cock between Noctis's lips.  
  
"Mmmph!?"  
  
Noctis tried to reel back for a moment, startled by suddenly having his mouth filled. But the man didn't let him back off.  
  
"Suck it in deeper. I'm not letting you off the hook easy," the stall-owner said.  
  
Drool started to escape the corners of Noctis's mouth and dripped down the man's hard length.  
  
"Come on, boy. Take it all in. That's it."  
  
The man groaned watching Noctis's stretched lips almost reach his pubes. Noctis choked, and the man let him ease off a bit, but not enough for his lips to pop off his dick. After a moment of letting Noctis swallow and relax his throat, the man pushed him back down to the base.  
  
The stall-owner grunted. "Faster. Bob your head. And suck in your cheeks. Suck hard!"  
  
Noctis gurgled and hummed. There were unshed tears making his eyelashes damp. With the man keeping a hold on his hair, he started a bobbing rhythm, his flushed cheeks hollowed.  
  
"That's it. Good… keep that up," the man panted.  
  
Noctis's soft reddened lips were shiny with spit and pre-cum, and he looked so resigned to being used. Ardyn tilted his head and watched Noctis's pretty blue eyes squeeze shut while the man kept pounding into his throat. The stall-owner was panting, sweating, his greedy gaze on Noctis's face.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is working retail!? The service industry is hard enough without thieves like you."  
  
The stall-owner seemed to enjoy watching Noctis struggle with the pace and lack of control; Noctis was huffing through his nose, and shuddered when the man pushed him all the way down and held him there. Unsure of what to do with his hands, and needing to keep his balance while the man's thrusts jolted him, Noctis had clung onto the man's jeans. The way his fingers twitched and curled helplessly told more than his sulky face. The little king was quite a sight.  
  
"Ngh! Gonna come. Take it like a good boy," the stall-owner gasped out.  
  
"Mmf!?"  
  
"This is your punishment, remember?"  
  
The stall-owner pulled out just enough that he could get a hand around his shaft to jerk himself off. Oh, he was going to come in Noctis's mouth. Ardyn approved.  
  
With a hold in Noctis's hair, the stall-owner rocked forward into Noctis's mouth a few more times before tensing up and spilling over Noctis's tongue. Ardyn saw the moment Noctis felt it—his pale fingers digging into denim; his head trying to pull back; the spasms of his pale throat; eyebrows scrunched and eyelashes full of tears; the shivers that ran through the length of his narrow body. The muffled noise Noctis made sounded like a sob.  
  
The stall-owner groaned deeply as he slowly pulled his dick from between Noctis's lips. Noctis's mouth hung open, his tongue covered in a thick load of cum. A white trail spilled down his chin mixed with saliva.  
  
"How's that taste? Bitter, huh? That's the taste of justice served." The stall-owner smirked down at Noctis.  
  
Noctis seemed to be trying to hold back from gagging or coughing, still not closing his mouth. The man gripped Noctis's chin and forced his mouth to snap shut.  
  
"Now swallow it down. Don't let another drop go to waste. You're meant to be learning a lesson here," the man growled.  
  
"Indeed," Ardyn said lightly, stepping in to place a hand on the man's shoulder. "Nicely done, my friend."  
  
Ardyn touched Noctis's head as well, before disgust could drop Noctis out of his suggestive mood. He was shaking too much to not be on the edge of panic.  
  
"You've done very well, Noctis," Ardyn crooned, still stroking his hair. "But I think you still need to be punished a little more."  
  
Noctis looked wide-eyed and slightly impressed that the stall-owners dick wasn't going soft. Ardyn chuckled to himself. Ah, the joys of daemonic influence and a little revitalization magic.  
  
"Come along, up you get. No need to remain on the floor the entire time." Ardyn held out a hand to Noctis, who cautiously took it.  
  
Noctis stood up shakily, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Now remove your clothes for me, dear boy," Ardyn said.  
  
Noctis regarded him uncertainly for a few seconds, and then slowly moved to obey. He did it with no finesse, seeming rather shy about baring himself, though he had a beautiful lithe body under those baggy garments.  
  
Ardyn was aware that Noctis was no virgin, but his hesitation and clumsiness were spice Ardyn found particularly appealing. One day. One day he would have Noctis begging for him and he would savor the feast.  
  
Noctis stopped when he was standing there in only a t-shirt, and kept his hands in front of his groin.  
  
"You want to leave the shirt on?" Ardyn asked with mock gentleness. He knew about the prominent scars on his back and wasn't surprised. Noctis nodded shyly, stretching the hem of his shirt down towards his thighs.  
  
"All right, Noctis. You may leave the shirt. But turn around for me. Let me see you." Ardyn made a flourish with his hand, and Noctis turned.  
  
Noctis had such a narrow waist and slim hairless legs. Barely any ass, but what was there was firm and smooth, and would make delightful little handfuls to squeeze. Ardyn would need to test this further at some point. Maybe lift Noctis with his hands under his ass, while Noctis wrapped his legs around his hips. Hold Noctis squirming off the ground, and perfectly control the pace and depth Noctis sank onto his cock. Seemed plausible. The poor little king was so lean he probably weighed nothing at all.  
  
"Gorgeous," Ardyn said with perfect honesty.  
  
There was no denying the Lucis Caelums were an attractive bunch. Two-thousand odd years had certainly showed him the truth of that—though he was often feeling too bitter to really appreciate it.  
  
"Now sit up here, Noct." Ardyn carelessly shoved all the papers, pens, folders, and useless knick-knacks off the side of the office desk in one sweep. It was a bit exhilarating to find himself so motivated. The stall-owner moved like he was about to complain, but then he was mollified by the sight of Noctis sitting on the edge of the desk, legs spread.  
  
"Don't you just love a delicious youth spread out for you like a main course?" Ardyn asked the stall-owner, making a gesture of kissing his fingers.  
  
"Sure do." The man chuckled, slowly stroking his dick.  
  
The daemons cackled and chattered at the prospect of the Chosen King being further violated by this nameless peasant. Ardyn hummed in amusement, and called to hand the little bottle of lubricant he had thoughtfully stashed in his magical arsenal recently. Noctis had that kind of effect—making him want to be prepared to take advantage of any tempting situation.  
  
Noctis was half hard, and Ardyn wondered how long he'd been aroused. He was also curious to see how Noctis compared to the rest of the Lucis Caelum line when he was fully hard. It was something of a running joke to him that Lucian kings were well-endowed. He supposed his own cock was more than generously proportionate to his height and build. Noctis was such a slight little creature though.  
  
Ardyn looked down at Noctis's cock and gave it an experimental tug.  
  
"Agh!" Noctis grabbed on to Ardyn's wrist, but let him continue.  
  
Ardyn worked his hand up and down Noctis's cock slowly, feeling the young man’s erection growing. Ardyn loosely ran fingers over his entire length, circled his thumb over the tip of Noctis's cock and picked up pre-cum to smear around. He smiled at Noctis's frustrated groan when he paused to add some actual lube to his palm. The added wetness made Noctis shiver when Ardyn's fingers wrapped back around his cock and squeezed.  
  
"Hm, so you are a grower," Ardyn said, letting Noctis's hard dick slap against his abdomen. The thought of getting his mouth or ass around that held a certain appeal. He'd have to consider more thoroughly later. Right now Ardyn was more interested in watching Noctis get punished.  
  
"Are you ready for the rest of your punishment?" he asked, not particularly interested in an answer.  
  
The stall-owner had been stroking himself while watching, and Ardyn tossed him the lube before taking a seat to resume observing the entertainment. The stall-owner wasted no time slicking up his cock and getting between Noctis's spread legs. Noctis bit his lip to stifle a noise of discomfort when the man hooked his arms under Noctis's knees, to pull him closer and leave him more unbalanced.  
  
"Tell me what a dirty little thief you are," the stall-owner said, red-faced with arousal. He ground against Noctis's ass.  
  
Noctis winced. "I… I'm a dirty little thief."  
  
"You need to be punished, right? You'll accept any punishment. You deserve it. Say it."  
  
"I… I need to be punished. I'll accept any punishment. I d-deserve it."  
  
The man let out a guttural groan. He was rubbing his dick into the crevice of Noctis's ass, working himself up. "Damn right you will, boy. You'll get your punishment and thank me. Now say you want it—say you want to be punished by my big hard dick."  
  
Ardyn was laughing silently behind his hand. Noctis worried his already swollen lower lip. He swallowed hard and glanced at Ardyn as though he'd put a stop to this humiliation. Ardyn sat there at the side of the desk, propping his face on his hand. He was all smiling expectation for the next line. Noctis looked away, blushing even deeper as he mumbled, "Please… punish me w-with your big hard dick."  
  
"You asked for it," the stall-owner gloated.  
  
Noctis yelped when the man pushed into him with one hard thrust.  
  
"Ngh, no!"  
  
"There! It's all the way in." The man took a tighter hold of Noctis's legs, keeping him firmly in place as he started fucking him with harsh deep strokes. Noctis practically wailed and his head fell back.  
  
"Heh, you're totally hard and dripping," the stall-owner said, looking down to watch Noctis's twitching erection, and the way his own dick was pounding into Noctis's cute ass.  
  
"N-no!" Noctis moaned.  
  
"Godsdamn slut. Are you even sorry for what you did?" the stall-owner growled.  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
Because Noctis had refused to take off his t-shirt, the stall-owner ran his hand under the hem to grope up to Noctis's chest. He found Noctis's nipples and pinched them to make Noctis jolt and cry out. Noctis's unsupported leg slipped down from the table, and the man grunted at how it shifted his position.  
  
He pulled out, and made Noctis stand and bend over the desk instead.  
  
"Stick your ass up more," the man demanded.  
  
He dug his fingers into the pale flesh of Noctis's ass, quickly returning to a punishing hard pace. Their sweaty skin slapped together, and sticky sliding noises filled the room. Noctis's knees seemed to almost buckle several times. His head was hanging low, wisps of hair sticking to his flushed face, eyes shut tight, and mouth hanging open, letting every panting whimper and moan escape. Ardyn found him surprisingly noisy.  
  
Ardyn also had a fine view of Noctis's hard long cock from where he was sitting. With every rough thrust it trembled and dripped clear pre-cum onto the floor. He licked his lips unconsciously, realizing he'd somewhat underestimated Noctis's sex appeal. Seeing him up close—almost close enough to taste the sweat trailing down the side of Noctis's cheek—was not to be compared to the few occasions he'd used magic disguise to peep into the prince's private life. It was also different because Noctis knew he was there, and sometimes glanced in Ardyn's direction with embarrassment. To Ardyn's pleased surprise his own dick was a bit hard, though not enough to bother with now when he wanted to focus on the show.  
  
Noctis gasped shakily when the stall-owner's hands disappeared under his t-shirt again to grope at his chest. The man was breathing hard, and told Noctis to move by himself for awhile, fuck back onto his dick. Noctis barely seemed to have the will to move, but he slowly spread both hands flat on the desk, and started to push his hips back with stuttering movements.  
   
"Come on, if you really want me to forgive you you'd better put your ass into it," the stall-owner said.  
  
Noctis made a frustrated sound in his throat, and tried to move faster, arch his back more enticingly. The position wasn't ideal for it, though the stall-owner didn't seem to mind as long as Noctis was obeying him. He pulled Noctis's ass-cheeks apart with both hands, giving himself a great view.  
  
"Ngh! I… can't—" Noctis whined, panting softly.  
  
"You're doing good, boy. Just keep shaking your ass like that. Gods, your tight little hole is too much, so fucking hot, sucking me in like you can't get enough," the stall-owner babbled between loud groans. "Shit, I'm gonna blow. Alright, time for your final punishment. I'm gonna fill you up with my cum."  
  
"N-no! Not inside. You can't—" Noctis's shook his head, but his hips kept moving.  
  
"It's your punishment, so take it, you damn thief. Here it comes!" The stall-owner gripped Noctis's hips and resumed thrusting hard. His pace was desperate and harsh, making Noctis wail. After a few more moments the man slammed in as far as he could, holding Noctis tight while his balls emptied into Noctis's twitching body.  
  
Noctis keened and sobbed, his cock dribbling another sticky thread of pre-cum. Probably thanks to the daemonic influence, there was so much cum it already started to leak down Noctis's thighs while the man was still inside him, riding out his climax. Ardyn let out a pleased hum. Noctis really looked deliciously dazed and humiliated.  
  
The stall-owner finally pulled out, and sat down heavily on a nearby box to catch his breath. Noctis was still trembling with unsatisfied need, left at the edge untended and too out-of-it or ashamed to finish himself off. He awkwardly tried to pull on his pants and grimaced at the cum dripping down his legs. When Ardyn touched between his shoulder-blades he started.  
  
"Your majesty, I know I chide you for your blunders, but there are times when you ought to rely on others. Let me help you," Ardyn said.  
  
"Why would you—?" Noctis frowned, and then pressed his lips together to muffle a gasp as Ardyn's fingers circled his neglected cock.  
  
"It's in my best interests to help you, your majesty." Ardyn pushed three fingers into Noctis, and Noctis let out a slightly pained groan. Still he rocked between the pressure of Ardyn's hands, grateful for the pleasure and promise of release.  
  
It took very little to bring Noctis to orgasm, and Ardyn watched keenly as the pretty king lost himself for a moment in the pleasure Ardyn gave him.  
  
Ardyn lifted his cum-stained hand up to Noctis's mouth, and Noctis only hesitated a second before beginning to clean it off with dainty licks.  
  
"Mmm, very good, your majesty," Ardyn purred.  
  
His cock gave another interested twitch, which he tried to ignore. The daemons were uncommonly invested in arousing and enabling his feelings for messing with Noctis. He pressed his thumb on Noctis's slick lower lip, and drank in the sight of his sweaty face and dark, half-closed eyes. The sated languor of Noctis's body, as he shifted and leaned into Ardyn's chest, suggested that the daemons were not the only ones interested in Ardyn taking a personal approach to toying with Noctis. Ardyn would definitely need to make time to fuck this boy properly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
